El amigo de La princesa Luna
by stralightsparkle
Summary: Una noche cualquiera puedes encontrar tu amor, y a esta princesa le llego el amor esperado por tantos años. Si quieres saber lo que paso, es mejor que leas.
1. Chapter 1

1:Como lo conocí.

Prov. Narradora

Una noche como cualquier otra, una princesa se paseaba por el pequeño pueblo de ponyville, tranquila. Hasta que oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban, la alicornio se puso en posición de defensa. Un poni pegaso salio de las sombras, su pelaje era de color gris azulado, con la melena de color morado con una franja azul.

Ella se abalanzo sobre el poni, después de dar varias vueltas por el suelo. La alicornio quedo debajo del pegaso los dos muy juntos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido los dos se levantaron ella apenada se presento y dijo -lo siento, mi nombre es Luna y soy la princesa de la noche.

-no importa, mi nombre es Lion Night. Solo estaba dando un paseo y me tope con una belleza como la suya- dijo ignorando el echo de que Luna era princesa.

El la invito a pasear por el pequeño pueblo de ponyville.

Antes del amanecer ella se fue dejando solo al poni.

Prov. Lion Night

Después que se fue me dejo pensativo.

*Esa poni era hermosa, no se ni que pensar, le gusta la noche igual que a mi. Escuche que era princesa, y no creo que nada pueda pasar, solo amistad*- pensé y me fui a mi casa después de que ella levantara la hermosa luna.

 **hola, como están, espero que les guste mi fanfic, un poco corto pero esta bien, los próximos caps serán mas largos**


	2. Chapter 2

2: Amistad.

Prov. Lion Night

En la mañana, despumes de tener una pequeña siesta, me levante camine por el pueblo y me encontré con una vieja amiga Happy Life. Ella lo acompaño en la academia de vuelo de cludsdale

-hola Happy, ¿como estas?

-bien.

-y ¿quieres dar un paseo?- pregunte.

-si claro.

Dimos un largo paseo por la plaza ella me hablaba de toda la magia que podía hacer como unicornio (apariencia de Happy: unicornio blanca, melena azul, Cutie mark de dos corazones y una nota musical)

Yo me la pasaba mirando al cielo, por si de casualidad veía a Luna pasar por allí. No sucedió. Cuando llegamos a su casa nos despedimos ella se fue con la mirada triste. Y yo me fui.

Prov. Happy.

Cuando se fue me puse a escribir en mi diario. "querido diario. No entiendo por que Lion no entiende, o no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por el, es como si estuviera ciego"

Después de eso fui a la cocina ha hacer el almuerzo.

Prov. Narradora.

Luna después de que llego ha casa, y bajo la luna Celestia noto algo muy raro en su hermana, no solo se sentía cansada, algo que nunca sentía, siempre tenias energía que gastar por decirlo así, y además llego tarde, algo que su hermanita nunca hacia.

-te pasa algo Luna?

-No, no me pasa nada.

-ok. solo me quería asegurar.

-ah, tia. Solo te quería salir hoy, por si no te molesta. No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-si claro, que puedes salir, solo recuerda, es preferible, que ocultes, esto -dijo señalando sus alas -¿mis alas? -dijo Luna

-claro, no quiero que crean que eres night mare moon otra vez, por eso es preferible que no sepan que eres alicornio.

Luna se fue, sin antes, ponerse un suéter que ocultaba sus alas, eh iho todo lo posible para no parecer la princesa luna, se hiso un hechizo para que su melena pasara de ser ondulante, a ser tiesa, se la recojio en una cola de caballo.

Cuando salio, salto para irse volando cuando derrepente olvido que el suéter no permitía que utilizara sus alas. Asi que cayo de golpe pero antes de caer utilizo un hechizo de teletrasportacion y llego a ponyville derrepente...

 **El nuevo cap, espero que les guste,**

 **Nos vemos...**


	3. Chapter 3

Prov. Narradora

Después de caminar unas horas se encontró con el castillo de Twilight, entro y se encontró con Twilight sola en la sala del trono.

-Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

-Princesa Luna, que placer verla, noto que estas diferente. Y ¿a que se debe esta visita?

-nada, solo vengo a visitar a un amigo, y decidí pasar por aqui. Mi hermana no me comento que tuvieras tu propio castillo.

-si, es nuevo.

-bueno solo vine a saludar ya me tengo que ir.

Después, de caminar varias horas, Luna se sentó en la plaza, el plan de su hermana había funcionado, nadie se había dado cuanta, mas que Twilight, que era la princesa Luna.

Un poni se sentó a su lado, y empezó a hablar, con ella. -No es posible, eh esperado pacientemente que ella se presente, y nada. Solo me encuentro con una vieja amiga. Creo que ella solo aparece de noche.

Luna se quedo mirándolo fijamente, sin nada que decir. Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. -¿Lion?

-ah- se volteo -Luna creí que nunca venias.

-se nota, jaja.

Después, fueron caminado por el pequeño pueblo de ponyville, hasta llegar a la pequeña casa de Lion.

-esta es mi casa, se que es pequeña para los lujos a que tu estas acostumbrada.

Ella se quedo mirando la casa fijamente, en sus ojos se veía una impresión indescriptible.

-que te pasa, ¿no te gusta?

-me encanta- dijo susurrando.

-¿que dijiste?

-me encanta, nunca había visto algo mas encantador como esta casa, si estoy acostumbrada, a lujos, pero uno se cansa de eso.

-bueno, es mejor que pasemos.

Luego de pasar, Luna, pudo observar que el interior era mas encantador que el exterior.

-oh, Luna, no puedo creer que una princesa de la alta sociedad, sea mi amiga.

-pues, créelo, porque es verdad.

Esa palabra resonó en la mente de ella, "AMIGA" esa palabra no la había escuchado de nadie mas que de su hermana.

-Te veo diferente, mas bien, casi no reconozco -dijo Lion interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-si mi hermana me obligo a cambiar mi imagen, un momento -se quito el suéter con su magia -mucho mejor, hacia mucho calor.

-nunca había visto detalladamente, tus alas, son hermosas.

-pues, muchas gracias,nunca nadie me había dicho algo así.

-Ok.

-bueno, ya me tengo que ir -pero ese momento entro, Happy, sin notar que Luna estaba allí, solo saludo a Lion, si nada mas que decir, se quedo pensativa, ni yo misma se lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Luna, sigilosamente, salio por la puerta trasera, mientras oía a esa extraña poni hablar, después de salir de allí, se dirigió a la casa de una de las amigas, de Twilight, la llamada, Rarity.


End file.
